


[podfic of] the dumpster fire series

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: {orignal author's summary) My collection of Team Red stories because they are all hot messes. Except Peter. Two-Thirds of them are hot messes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Giving Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [giving notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114553) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> Peter and May receive a notice to vacate.
> 
> The other guys on Team Red have been there before, they offer a bit of advice

Title: Giving Notice

Fandom: Marvel

pairing: Gen

Author: deniigiq

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid, original art by [negativesd09](https://negativesd09.tumblr.com/)

Time 15:44

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/DumpsterFire/dumpster%20fire%2001%20-%20giving%20notice.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	2. lighting up brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess that means that whatever happened to him probably happened when he was Daredevil and probably happened with the last person he was with,” Spidey looked at him calmly, “And you just said that that was you.”
> 
> They grow up so fast. He was going to have to kill this child one day.
> 
> He tossed up his hands.
> 
> “We fucked,” he announced.

Title: Lighting up brimstone

Fandom: Marvel

pairing: Daredevil/Deadpool

Author: deniigiq

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid, original art by [negativesd09](https://negativesd09.tumblr.com/)

Time 28:28

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/DumpsterFire/df%2002%20lighting%20up%20brimstone.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
